Why Do the Heroes Get Both?
by November Lynneus Oradot
Summary: Hades complains to Persephone about the heroes getting 'both.' TRCC-verse Hercules oneshot.


**(This version of) Persephone belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Disney.**

Why Do the Heroes Get Both?!

After a few hours of just sitting together, watching Disney movies - Persephone, of course, had been the one to persuade Hades into partaking in this - Hades had suddenly started to fume, and within a few seconds, he had flared up and was sitting with a scowl on his face. Persephone cocked her head, just looking at him.

"What's the matter?" said Persephone, raising an eyebrow, curious. Hades pursed his lips for a moment before answering.

"I hate these movies," Hades declared, his final verdict on the situation.

Persephone glanced around. "Which movies?"

He felt around him, then lifted up what he had found; a few of the movies they had watched, the DVD covers at least. He shook them at her, bitter. "These."

"All of them?" asked Persephone, wide-eyed.

"Every single one," Hades nodded, "I _hate_ 'em."

"…Er…why?" Persephone blinked. Hades took a breath, as if trying to contain his anger.

"It's unfair to us." His voice was flat.

"Us?...who's 'us'?" Persephone looked confused. Hades scoffed. "Oh, you know…me…and the others! Us Villains! Frollo, Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula—" Persephone cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…but, ah…how come?"

He flared up even more. "Why do the heroes get _both_?!"

She was getting frustrating. "Both of _what_?!" Hades sighed angrily.

"You know!"

"I don't know!" she snapped and he rolled his eyes, explaining huffily:

"The happy ending…_and_ the kiss!"

Now she was getting angry. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Hades," Persephone scowled, "Calm down!"

He calmed, a little, then explained further, in more detail, not wanting her to be angry. "The happy ending is…well, the happy ending—everything wraps up nicely, the hero gets the girl, the villain is defeated, everything's ok. The kiss is…well, the kiss!" He flailed his arms to punctuate his point.

Persephone nodded and shrugged. "Ok. What's the big deal?"

Hades continued, "The heroes get both and the villains get…well, nothing. It's not fair! We need attention too! Like, we're not technically _allowed_ to have a happy ending, unless we're the hero in a movie…or a fanfic...." He glanced at Persephone. "And for some reason, we can't get the kiss either. But why can't we reach a compromise?!"

"Oh, Hades…" Persephone sighed.

He went on, oblivious. "A friggin' compromise is all I'm asking for…how about…oo! How about the heroes get the happy ending…and the villains get this kiss! Yeah! That'd work out fine!"

She rolled her eyes as he continued to rant, talking to himself now.

"See, see, it would work out fine…everyone would be happy…" Hades grinned to himself, "The heroes would technically get all the happy stuff, and they'd get the girl, and we'd get defeated, but we'd have something good before we got defeated…everybody's happy…Maleficent kissing Prince Phillip…Ursula kissing Prince Eric…Scar kissing Nala…" He snickered, "Frollo kissing Esmeralda…ya know, he would'a loved that…

He went on and on and on. Persephone sighed again.

"Oy..." said Persephone.

"Everyone would be happy and I wouldn't be sitting here going on and on and _on_," Hades went on, "asking why villains don't get the kiss! We don't get a thing! And all I wanna know is how come—"

Persephone leaned over and kissed him. After a while, they broke apart and she smirked. "Happy now, whiner?"

Wide-eyed silence. Her smirk grew.

More wide-eyed silence. She was silent too. Hades suddenly grinned.

"Oh hell yes."

* * *

~Author's Notes~ I know, I know. It's very random. But after watching a few dozen Disney movies...well, my brain is wired to automatically think, 'What would Hades say about this?'

And thus I wrote this. It's short and sweet, and obviously takes place after Hades and Persephone are married.

Review me!

EDIT 1/18/10: Since I've gotten two reviews mentioning this, I want to point out that even though the Persephone in TRCC, LMFAF, this fic, and the rest of the fics featuring her is the same colors as the Persephone shown in Disney's Hercules, **_THEY ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON!!_** I have my own design for her, and in no way are they related to one another other then them having the same name. I refuse to acknowledge her, because in my opinion, her design is too...fluffy to fit Disney Hades. Capisce? Good. ^^ :) I luffles you all anyway. ^^

EDIT 4/27/10: I basically rewrote the whole story; same dialogue, just out of that script-y format I had previously. It was bothering me, so I rewrote it in the correct, fanfic-y way. :) It's still the same story! Enjoy! :)


End file.
